


changed my mind

by habeau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moaning, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Jeno, Top Mark Lee, Whining, crack at the end?? most probably, they confess to eo at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habeau/pseuds/habeau
Summary: jeno comes over to mark's for a hang and called hyuck to join, but things escalated quickly.- lowercase intended -
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 106





	changed my mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first nsfw fic!! i write bttm hyuck n also hyuckxnct but dk when to post hh this is kinda bad bcs i was nervous on posting here but i will improve :)) enjoy reading!

jeno knocked on the door, smiling as it swung open. jaehyun looked pleasantly surprised, but then smiled gently to the boy. he stepped aside, letting jeno walk in.  
  


"here for mark?"  
"yeah, is he here hyung?"

  
jaehyun hummed. "in his room. you might have to wake him up first." "sleeping again? god, he made promises!" they both laughed before jeno walked away.

  
once in every month, jeno would come by the senior dorms to spend time with mark. with the older no longer a junior, jeno had missed him. so it wasn't new to see him coming over.

  
jeno twisted the handle to mark's room, sighing as he saw mark's sleping figure. he closed the door quietly, before grinning bright.

  
the boy slowly stepped closer to mark, now right by the side of his bed. jeno smirked and eyed mark's sleeping face, before proceeding with his 'wake up plan'.

  
"ouch!"

  
mark shouted loudly as he felt a heavy weight on his back. he groaned and sleepily shifted, not noticing the new person in his room. he jolted up as he heard a displeasured sigh.

  
"hyung, you called me here. and you're sleeping?"  
"jeno?"  
"no it's patrick."

  
jeno rolled his eyes and got down mark's back, plopping on the bed. he rose a brow to the older, watching as mark groaned and sat up. he groggily rubbed his eyes, squinting badly to the clock on the wall.

  
mark yawned. he took his glasses from the bedside table. "how long have you been here?" "just now. what's the plan?"

  
"i was thinking," mark cleared his throat so it sounded less hoarse. "if you can teach me games? i don't want to keep losing to jungwoo."

  
jeno frowned. "you? gaming? damn the world is revolving." "shut up. will you or will you not? or i'll just ask hyuck."

  
a snort was heard. "hyuck? you know damn well the only thing he'd teach is how to lose so he will keep winning right?" "yeah. so?"

  
"fine." jeno giggled. "i didn't bring my laptop here, how should i teach you?" "i have mine. can't you use it?"

  
"mine is already programmed, hyung. i'll just text someone to send it."

  
jeno whipped out his phone, going to the dream's groupchat.

  
> yo, anyone online?  
lele ; yeah  
> wru le?  
lele ; at my house  
> ahh nvm. anyone in dorm?  
hyuck ; i am,, whats wrong?  
> you??? why r u there  
hyuck ; oh i cant be here now??  
hyuck ; who r u u goblin  
> shut up. can u help

  
"hyuck's coming."  
"he's in junior's dorms?" as far as mark knew, hyuck would always be in his house with his mother on weekends. jeno shrugged.

  
"probably trying new recipes with jaemin. the kitchen is always a mess after that."  
"was the outcome good?"  
"yeah. you should come by sometimes too hyung."  
"maybe. maybe one day."

  
the two chatted comfortably as they waited for hyuck to come. it was several minutes later when they heard a loud laugh from outside seemingly belongs to jungwoo and hyuck.

  
jeno looked at mark, and so did mark. of course hyuck would never enter silently. barging in had alway been his way.

  
they put on unamused faces as they waited for the door to open. alas, it opened. curse words were at the tip of mark's tongue when it suddenly went away, while jeno felt like he's not in earth.

  
hyuck walked in nonchalantly, swinging jeno's laptop bag carelessly. he stopped on his tracks when he saw the two were staring at him with an undeciphered stare.

  
"what? is there a tarantula on my face?"

  
mark gulped. "n.. no.. just.. give us that."

  
the purple haired boy narrowed his eyes, and shuffled back with the bag. "no. you guys are acting suspicious. tell me first."

  
"dude it's nothing-"  
"it's not nothing! jen you look really red are you having a fever?"

  
hyuck tilted his head in concern. he stepped forward and raised a hand to jeno's face, but he flinched. now hyuck was beyond confused.

  
"were you talking about me?"  
"what? no-! just, hyuck cmon-"  
"then what's the matter?! tell me y-"

  
mark and hyuck's bicker was cut off when jeno heaved out four words with a deep voice.

  
"you look fucking sexy."

  
first of all, jeno never curses.  
two, his eyes were dark.  
c, he's staring to hyuck.  
roman number four, there's a bulge.  
in his pants.

  
hyuck's eyes widened. blood rushed to his cheeks as he hurriedly stepped back, the bag slipping out of his hands onto the bed. mark sighed besides him, and he had a bulge as well?!

  
the boy gulped and looked down. he's wearing his baggy dark t shirt and the usual shorts! what could be something that made them.. like that?  
so hot.

  
"w- what-"  
"you came in looking like that." jeno muttered but it was loud to hyuck's ears. "you look naked, you know? is that your style? being naked so you can have people thirsting over you?"  
"jen-"

  
hyuck was cut off when he heard a groan from mark. his eyes widened when he saw mark glaring straight to his thighs, as he tried hiding it behind his shirt. but it was useless.

  
"h- hey.. don't.. don't be like this.."  
"you talking to us?" mark chuckled. "you're the one to talk baby."

  
the world felt like spinning when hyuck heard the name roll off mark's tongue smoothly. a small whimper was heard from him, and the two chuckled in delight.

  
jeno smirked, patting the space on the edge of the bed. "will you take care of these? or you want to just watch?"

  
it's weird, and a little bit of disgusting. seeing your two best friends strip in front of you. but it's hot. and hyuck felt hot.

  
the boy bit the inside of his lips seeing the huge girths. he knew mark had a big cock as he always go commando in the dorms back then. but jeno.. he's always covering.

  
"ah, fuck.."

  
hyuck felt like screaming when mark groaned hotly as he touched his member. jeno, on the other side was more silent, just his tensed jaw and dark eyes making hyuck dizzy.

  
the room felt suffocated. hyuck gulped seeing their precum dribble out of the tips, creating squelched sounds. it was only until mark squeezed the big cock that hyuck whined.

  
"l- let me.."

hyuck had always felt insecure of his body. he knew he had no abs, neither is his body muscular. but the way jeno and mark was raking through his body with their eyes made hyuck felt different.

  
the boy was soon naked. hyuck's cock wasn't small, but much smaller than theirs. it was dribbling with precum, twitching every few seconds.

  
jeno and mark sat on the edge of the bed with hyuck kneeling in front on him. hyuck is pretty, they's always admit. but they thought hyuck looked the prettiest when he's looking eager for their cocks.

  
hyuck went to mark first. his thick lip parted slowly, wrapped around the tip. a loud hot groan was heard, a whimper leaving hyuck at the sound and the the salty taste.

  
slowly, hyuck took more of mark. his mouth was widely stretched to take the older, but he doesn't give up. hyuck propped himself up and tilted his head down, just so he can push to his limit.

  
on the other hand, like literally, hyuck's left hand was busy holding jeno. he can't even wrap around it fully. it's either because of his short fingers or his monstrous cock.

  
"mm ngh-"

  
hyuck moaned, tears collecting in his eyes. mark smirked, his fingers threading its way in hyuck's hair. "doing great baby. try it on jeno now hm?"

  
a whimper was heard. hyuck reluctantly pulled back and went to jeno, struggling the same. but he had a little bit of experience, and pushed down until he stopped just before the back of his thorat.

  
"ohh- fuck, haechan." jeno growled. and it was the hottest thing hyuck had heard.

  
haechan meant full and sun. it was a nickname created by their group of friends for hyuck. they said it resembled the said boy. from his own tanned skin to his bright smile, thus the name. he's always shining, and looking like the sun.

  
and so it began.

  
mark held on hyuck's face as he fucked his mouth, meanwhile jeno was behind hyuck, fingering his tight hole.

  
"nng- hmmh hn-!" muffled moans echoed, and they knew he'd be loud and sweet. but they couldn't risk getting caught by the others. so mark pushed hyuck's head until he nosed on his hips.

  
mark hushed him and wiped away hyuck's tears. "baby, we can't be loud. hm? jeno's gonna enter you now okay baby?"

  
hyuck sniffled and nodded with his strained neck. mark smiled and caressed his cheek while nodding to jeno. he held on hyuck's hand, meanwhile jeno kissed on hyuck's back.

  
the tip slipped in. and hyuck felt like he was split into two. hyuck screamed to mark, the older groaning at the vibrations. he rubbed hyuck's cheek in attempt to soothe him, while jeno slipped in slowly.

  
finally, jeno's in. hyuck sobbed as his body trembled in pin. he pulled out just to nose on mark's thighs, arms and legs giving up. "i- it hurts.. hyung.. h- hurts.."

  
"i know, i know baby. but it'll feel good later hm? can you just stay strong for us?"  
"b- but it hurts.."

  
mark sighed. "jeno, put more lube." jeno nodded and followed. by that time, hyuck was dripping with lube. but he was less crying.

  
"good?" "yes.." "alright. can we fuck you now?"

  
they didn't even wait for an annswer before they simultaneously fucked into hyuck at the same time. mark watched as hyuck's eyes widen and his jaw tensed. jeno watched as hyuck's back arched and his thighs trembled violently.

  
a muffled whine was heard. hyuck himself slammed back to jeno, as his tongue licked all over mark's shaft.the two smirked, before getting to work.

  
getting fucked by his best friends were never in hyuck's list. but it might probably be a new thing now, as he's starting to love the way jeno's cock rammed on a ticklish spot, and the way mark's fat tip destroyed his throat.

  
hyuck's precum had already created a puddle down there. he reached down and pumped himself, but he was too in the pleasure to stroke properly. jeno noticed and chuckled, angling his hips so he can grab hyuck's dick.

  
but that made the pleasure more intense. hyuck screamed, making mark groan and tugged his hair, fucking in harder. wet skin slapping and muffled moans became louder.

  
"fuck, baby- i'm gonna cum-"  
"shit, haechan- i'm coming in you-"

  
hyuck sobbed. the pleasure was so intense, and his orgasm built up quickly. just a few thrusts from the two of them, and hyuck came with his body violently shaking. his cum spurted onto the wood floor, small whines escaping him.

  
seconds later, mark pulled out so his tip stayed in hyuck and came. he threw his head back and growled, hyuck moaning. he suckled on the tip, insides churning at the bittersweet substance.

  
jeno followed just seconds after. he rammed deep, deep, before releasing in. he held on hyuck's waist, lifting it so he can get deeper. hyuck whined, clenching his walls. 

  
hyuck felt full, too full that he was feeling lightheaded. mark guided the boy to sit on his lap, jeno growling at the sight of his cum dripping out. he climbed on the bed as well, next to the two.

  
"alright there hyuck?"  
"was good.." "told you so."

  
it was quiet, with hyuck panting softly. it was until jeno asked.

  
"so.. what's happening now?"  
"what?" mark rose a brow. jeno shrugged, glancing down to hyuck.

  
"we're not acting like this didn't happen right? i am not going to let his pass as it is just like this."

  
mark chuckled. "i don't know. what do you think haechanie?" 

  
hyuck whined, twisting his body in mark's arms. his lower back was hurting as fuck, and his jaw felt like it just got hit.

  
"i don't know-! do you guys still wanna fuck or?"  
"you're asking as if you want more."  
"no. enough. it fucking hurts."

  
the two laughed. mark caressed hyuck's hair and pecked his forehead, staring down to his big doe eyes. mark sighed.

  
jeno and hyuck looked up to the older at the same time. but mark had his eyes trained on hyuck, so fond and soft.

  
"you know, i had a crush on you last year."  
"i'm- what?" hyuck's eyed widened. his cheeks pinkened. "hyung..?"

  
"yea. when you guys were sophomores and i'm a junior and we had to share dorms. you looked the prettiest when you just woke up."  
"sounds like you still like me." hyuck teased but he still looked hesitant.

  
"yeah. i do."

  
"but.. hyung.." hyuck started. he gulped, but then glanced over jeno.

  
"i.. i like jeno."

  
now jeno was the one who choked.

  
"what?!"  
"yea.." hyuck mumbled. the air was thick, that jeno was feeling guilty on to saying something.

  
he'd admit, hyuck is a nice person. and he's sure he had liked the smaller before. but..

  
"i liked mark hyung.."  
"what the fuck?" hyuck frowned.

  
"one likes the other? what kind of fuckery fuck is this?" hyuck huffed. jeno laughed as he held hyuck's face and thumbed on his cheek.

  
"but i know it won't be hard to like you. you're one of the nicest and prettiest people i had ever met."  
"nicest? as if." mark snorted, but yelped as hyuck pinched his nipple. "that's an ouchie, dude!"

  
mark laughed next. "and i know it won't be hard to like you too jeno. you're cool."  
''cool? he's a motherfucking greek god, man." hyuck muttered, but it was heard. jeno's cheeks tinted pink as he looked away.

  
hyuck then looked up to mark, and narrowed his eyes. he turned his head to jeno, and grimaced.

  
"i won't like you hyung. you stink, you fart everywhere, you're loud in the mornings, and you don't even buy me food! i don't like you."  
"what the fuck- you bitch come here.'

  
"hyungg-!!!"

  
laughter filled the room as mark threw hyuck on the bed, attacking him with tickles viciously. jeno just laughed at the side, his heart warming over the sight.

  
maybe things can work out this way.  
yeah, try.

  
"hyung stop-! jeno helpp!!!"

  
it's gonna be chaotic. but love is what it is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! bless yall ily also if anything u can just send it in [tln](https://tellonym.me/habeau)


End file.
